


Masked Self

by Avistella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Akechi wonders if your treatment of him would be any different if you knew the truth about him.





	Masked Self

_Ah, this was bad. This was **really** bad._

Akechi forced down the (unpleasant? Comforting? He couldn't tell; they were both the same in his mind) feeling in his throat, making a conscious effort to mind his posture ( _be open but maintain a respectful distance_ ) and smile ( _be friendly_ ) as he continued to listen to you talk about your day and the things he missed in school due to his detective work. While people never blamed him for missing and skipping out on school assignments and events due to the faculty giving him special leaves considering his circumstances, Akechi himself couldn't help but wonder from time to time what it would feel like if he were to live his life as any regular high school student. You were the one that gave him that semblance.

It was by mere coincidence that both you and the young detective became acquainted with each other, and it must have been due to some divine being's intervention that the two of you continued to occasionally bump into each other. Although conversations between you and Akechi were brief during those instances, they were comfortable and warm, and although it was a slow process, you were certain that you could be considered friends with the young man.

Of course, Akechi wanted to say that he felt the same way, but wouldn't it be considered arrogant that somebody _like him_ could even make a friend? Somebody who's been passed around over and over again like some used rag doll? Needless to say, the young man didn't expect much to blossom from your relationship with him. _Or so he thought_.

It really _was_ bad, he had thought, at just how quickly he had grown attached to you. You never pried too much into his life, much to his relief, but at the same time, you always expressed your concern whenever he let his true self slip through the cracks. It was too much, to be frank, and the detective couldn't decide whether to pull you closer or push you away.

There was a lull in the conversation, and a silence stretched over you two. Akechi had to stop himself from nervously drumming his glove-clad fingers against his lap as he mustered up the courage to ask a question. It was a simple question, but the different possible answers you could provide was making his throat clamp up. He couldn't keep doing this. Lying to you, that is.

"If..." he started slowly, his pleasing voice breaking through the silence. _Ah, now he'd done it. There's no turning back with this._ The student cleared his throat and tried again, his calm and even voice masking the way his heart beat furiously against his chest. "What would you do if it turned out that I'm not the person you thought I was?"

Your brows knit themselves together in slight confusion at the seemingly random question. You didn't know what could have spurred this on since Akechi never really talked much about himself, but the least you could do was give him an honest response. A thoughtful hum slipped through your lips as you paused to consider your response.

"I think I would still want to get to know you then," you answered.

The high school student stared at you with a dumbfounded expression like he never expected that kind of response. His silent and slightly wide-eyed gaze held an unasked question that you couldn't ignore. _Why?_

You exhaled slowly, hoping that your next words would make sense to Akechi somehow. "I mean, it would depend on the kind of person you would truly be, but it's not like I'd immediately cut off all ties with you. I guess it's because I already know you that I'd want to know more about you...? Like, if you were a really rude person from the start, then I wouldn't have spent time with you; however, if you were to start being rude now after being polite all this time, I would want to know why and stuff."

There was a small pause before you shook your head while heaving a sigh. "Sorry, I'm not really making much sense, am I?"

Akechi couldn't bring himself to respond, merely smiling his usual smile as he allowed your words to sink in. He could only hope that he could interpret your answer that you'd be willing to give him a second chance should you discover his self that lies beneath his current facade. Perhaps if the opportunity presented itself, he would tell you everything about him, but for now, he was satisfied with just this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my writing on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
